


Wounds

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Kudos: 35
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Wounds

When Arya was a child, she thought life would never change. She would forever be free to run around Winterfell in the company of her father and his bannermen, spend time with the servants and always have Jon by her side. Those dreams shuttered as she grew older and her sister and Lady Mother taught her that a true lady always got married off away from home. It was the day she started hating the idea of being the perfect lady. Direwolves lead the pack, they don’t simply follow.

Life changed drastically after the fat king arrived in Winterfell and her little brother fell off the old tower. Suddenly, Jon Snow was to go to the Wall and she would never see him again. What stung the most, though, was that the black brothers were to denounce all family. This wasn’t right. Even if no one else wanted him, she did; with all her heart. Yet, she too would be far away. Down South, with the court and only her father and her sister, out of all their family, for company. 

When war came in Westeros the wedge grew bigger. Jon Snow rose in the Night’s Watch ranks to become the Lord Commander. Most of his time was consumed by dealing with resettling the Free Folk, pacifying Stannis and his witch and preparing for the war with The Others. Sometimes, his thoughts strayed to grey eyes and hushed secrets. The fleeting thoughts became howling screams when he read Bolton’s letter. 

Braavos was a city that was nothing like King’s Landing, praise the old gods. While the Westerosi capital stank of shit and betrayal, the city of canals stood proud, never hiding what it was. Coming here had been her last resort but she was determined to learn how to avenge her family, so she learned all that she could from The House of Black and White. She always listened carefully, mastered her arts and was mostly obedient. There was an exception….Needle. Throwing her sword away would be like cutting open her heart and tossing it in the water. She would learn and she would go home.

At first he could blame it on the war preparations. He was far too busy with planning their attack to spend too much time with her. After a while, his excuses sounded rehearsed, almost like dismissals. Jon knew it was hurting her but it would hurt her more to learn of the impure thoughts that plagued him whenever she was near. So he kept his distance.

Having had enough of their dance, Bran recounted his vision of the Tower of Joy and Sam readily handed him the evidence of his parent’s secret marriage. His bond with Rhaegal is what made Daenerys believe the claim was true. After professing his loyalty to his aunt, the queen accepted him as true kin and heir. He could sense Sansa plotting and could clearly see Varys was shocked at the secret he never uncovered. All he could think is that they were not brother and sister. So with all eyes on him, Jaeherys Targaryen’s first act was to rise from his seat to claim his Stark bride.


End file.
